


Of Tooth And Claw

by SylverDiadem



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BillxOC - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fighting, OC's are female, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), RobbiexOC, WendyxOC, Werewolves, WillxOC, self discovery, some smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverDiadem/pseuds/SylverDiadem
Summary: After the death of their current Alpha leader, their pack disbands. Feeling lost in their own ways, five young Alaskan ladies make their own temporary pack, and head out under the promise of acceptance into a pack in Texas. But their stop in Gravity Falls during a snow storm leads to forging bonds with the local pack, and Bill is bent on convincing them to stay permanently.





	1. Leaving Home

“This can’t just be… it.” Clover pouts as she looks down at her hot cocoa.

“I, erm… called my aunt and uncle. They live in Texas.” Rain pipes up in an uncertain, small voice. “I told them about what happened, and they’ve offered me a place in their pack.” she explains.

Everyone frowns. “An Omega traveling across the country on her own?” Luna voices her obvious concern. Since the death of her parents, their pack’s Alphas, the rest refused to acknowledge Penelope as Alpha, even though she is the only one of age. With that, they agreed to disband and live peacefully in the now-neutral territory. But the girls knew that as soon as Quinn became of age, he would force the pack back together, forcing Penelope to either submit to his narcissistic rule or challenge him to be pack leader.

The decision to disband was literally made yesterday. Naturally, the girls act fast. 

“What do you think, Penelope?” Clover inquires gently.

The young lady in question looks up solemnly, her eyes dancing with the colors of the fires in the hearth. She had yet to admit that her grave demeanor is her way of dealing with the shock of her pack dissipating. Anxiety and dispair rage within her soul, but she needs to remain calm for her friends. If an Alpha can't control their emotions, those around them could get hurt. Instead, Penelope gives Rain one long, slow and expectant blink.

The Omega cracks. “Th-they said they’d take anyone else who wanted to come with me.” Rain admits sheepishly. “I-I didn't know how to tell you guys, and I didn't want to make you choose and…” she trails off lamely, glad the light of the fire hides her blush.

“I’ll go with her.” Penelope murmurs calmly.

This is obviously not what anyone was expecting to hear. “P-Penny, please. The next Alpha will be of age in a little over three years. We can fix this!” Hazel pleads earnestly.

Penelope turns her fiery gaze her friend. “There is nothing here meant to be fixed by us.” the Alpha replies, her tone sage-like. “They have decided to try living as loners. Once they realize that they cannot function without a community pack, they will amend themselves. But because of their pride and arrogance that was inflated by the backing of a pack, my money is placed on them needing the times to come to realize their error. By then, Quinn will be of age. I, however, prefer pack life, and I’m not waiting for people who are older than me who think they know better to get their heads out of their asses for me to enjoy that luxury again. And I will not resort to violence to bring them under my command.” she explains, voice still calm and just barely irritated. “Let them think they’re strong alone, Hazel. You all can stay here and indulge their fantasy, but I’m leaving with Rain.”

All is silent at her words. The others look down, their minds deeply contemplative as they mull over Penelope’s words.

“Um… I’d like to go too.” Clover speaks up hesitantly. Since her parents had died at the tender age of four, she’s been living with Hazel and her less-than-pleasant parents. She'd never really thought of it as home. But here, with her friends, was more comforting and safe to her than anything the old pack could have offered. If two leave, well... She'd rather not go home to Hazel's parents.

Rain, again, mentally thanks the fire light. “Um, you don’t have to come.” she tries to assure them.

“But we want to.” Luna replies. “Count me in.”

Hazel is next. “I’ll go too, I guess.” she sighs dramatically.

“And until then, we can make our own temporary pack! With Penelope as Alpha!” Clover decides with a grin.

They all look to said Alpha, who’s gazing into her apple cider with an unreadable expression. Inside, she doesn’t wish to be a leading Alpha. She’s quite comfortable backing another. But Quinn is too ignorant and immature for him to be a strong leading Alpha, no matter who says otherwise. She'd had to remind him of her rank several times when saving her friends from him and his followers. No, she will not stay to see this place fall into chaos. “If you think that's best.” she murmurs quietly.

Squeals can be heard from outside Luna’s townhouse.

 

Not two days later, each girl is packed, and Penelope has planned their entire trip out; even going so far as to contact the Alphas of the areas they will be travelling through to get pre-approved passage.

Most clamber into Luna’s car and Penelope slides into her truck smoothly after many heartfelt ‘goodbye’s from their families. With nothing left to stop them, they head East.

The first day is quiet and peaceful. The girls stop for lunch with the pack Alpha of the British Columbia territory. Hazel takes a particular fascination in the largeness of the pack, and the fact that each like it controls one of the already set Canadian Territories. Though the pack Alpha admits that islands have their own, smaller packs.

After lunch, they’re on the road again. Penelope drives her truck alone, the bed holding the girls’ duffle bags and what few precious belongings they couldn’t bear to part with. Their things are covered by a black matte tarp held down by colorful bungee cords. Everyone else rides in Luna’s car, making their own perceptions of time go faster by reading, sleeping, or listening to music.

They stop at a hotel Penelope had reserved two connecting rooms at somewhere in northern British Columbia.

On their second day, they stop multiple times to stretch their legs, as well as switch off on drivers. Their night stop is in Prince George, in which another set of rooms are reserved.

After an eventful trip through Border Patrol, the girls stop in Seattle.

Penelope watches the news, her forehead furrowed as she looks at the oncoming storm. This wasn’t the forecast two days ago. Suddenly, she’s thankful that the snow chains are still on the vehicles. But even with them, can Luna’s mercedes make it?

It’s beginning to snow by the time they set off again. “Our next stop is a place called Gravity Falls. The Alpha there is expecting us.” The others nod at this information, but there is a trickle of fear and doubt in their hearts- would they make it? Penelope leads in the truck while Luna and the others follow in the Beta’s car.


	2. The Gravity of the Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *can't give a good summary 'cause I'm too busy giggling at my bad pun of a chapter title* 
> 
> They meet the Gravity Falls pack.

_It’s beginning to snow by the time they set off again. “Our next stop is a place called Gravity Falls. The Alpha there is expecting us.” The others nod at this information, but there is a trickle of fear and doubt in their hearts- would they make it? Penelope leads in the truck while Luna and the others follow in the Beta’s car. ___

__By the time they enter Oregon, it’s sleeting. They move slowly- about four miles an hour. Penelope grumbles incoherently under her breath, brooding about the freak weather change. If she was strong enough, she’d try to change it- alter it enough to make the roads manageable. But despite this urge, she knows it would be of no use, for she has yet to possess the ability to change the weather._ _

__Something red and blue tumbles down the slope on the right of the road. If she hadn’t been looking, she would have easily missed it. She slows quickly but carefully, throwing the gears into park and jump out of the truck to hurry towards the blue and red thing that is quickly being covered in snow, kneeling to inspect it._ _

__It’s a man with blue hair in a torn blue suit. His pale skin is almost the same shade as the snow, but the red of blood stands out almost eerily in silent blossoms. She brushes away the red-tinted snow to see deeply clawed gashes and merciless bite marks all over his body. The scent of Omega tickles her senses faintly, and it brings with it the subtle energy that one has when they’re part of a pack. She tries reaching further, but he’s getting too weak too fast. Shit, he’s losing too much blood to heal!_ _

__“Fuck.” Penelope mutters as she lifts the man like a child._ _

__“Penny?” Luna inquires over the loudly wailing wind. Penelope turns to the others, and they gasp at the sight in her arms._ _

__“Clover, Hazel, take the truck. The way is in my GPS.” The Alpha orders. The two addressed females nod once in unison and hurry to the truck, their worry still clinging to them like a bland but sour perfume._ _

__Luna, Rain, and Penelope return to the car. Luna and Rain sit up front, Rain arranging the blankets to cover the back seat. Penelope lays the man down against the backs and lays carefully next to him. “Tell them to hurry in the safest way possible. I’ll do what I can, but he’s going to need his Alpha.” Penelope murmurs as she starts tearing off his already ruined clothes. Luna calls Clover to relay the message as her Alpha strips the man to his cerulean boxers with their light blue triangles. The whitette then strips to her bra and panties, and Rain passes Penelope the blanket she’d been using. Penelope covers herself and the male, centering her thoughts before reaching for her power._ _

__The scent of Alpha thickens the air, making it almost hard to breathe, though the familiar scent of strawberries and mint in the sunlight is rather uplifting despite their depressing situation. Penelope’s amber eyes resemble a wolf’s that flicker with a flame from within. Her white hair shimmers with a pearly iridescence as she lets her healing ability flow over the male, entering his wounds and willing them to close and mend. He whimpers weakly, trying to shift away from the unfamiliar magic, away from the unfamiliar smells. Penelope presses her right cheek to his left- an uncomfortable position, to be sure- and murmurs gentle encouragements quieter than a breath as she continues to heal his wounds, coaxing the body to generate more blood, and sharing her own energy to hurry along the process._ _

__Luna keeps flicking her eyes to the rearview mirror, to her friend and Alpha, worriedly. She knows Penelope isn’t the best at healing, or using her Alpha powers in general. If she tries to spend them for more than a few minutes, it leaves her physically exhausted._ _

__To Rain and Luna’s surprise, Penelope’s scent softens thirty minutes later, and she collapses half on top and half beside the man. “Check her pulse, Rain.” The Omega does as ordered and gives the Beta a nod. Luna pulls out a walkie-talkie. “Penny’s out. Do either of you know how much longer?”_ _

__“Unfortunately not.” is Hazel’s static-y reply._ _

__They trudge through the storm for another hour before they see lights from about half a mile away. Another twenty minutes, and they’re in a small, old western-like town painted white with snow._ _

__Clover and Luna pull over, and they, plus Rain and Hazel, enter a diner hastily._ _

__There’s the scent of an Alpha, two Betas, and an Omega inside, faintly familiar to the Omega in the car’s. Rain zeros in on on two older male twins and two teens- a boy and a girl. “Luna.” she points towards them._ _

__“Can I help you girls?” an older woman, with one eye covered in purple eyeshadow seemingly permanently closed, inquires with polite welcome._ _

__“Oh, no thank you.” Luna replies with an easy smile. “We just need to talk to them.” She looks pointedly at the aforementioned quartet._ _

__They approach the booth, and the males are already on guard. “Whaddya want?” one of the older men growls, letting his Alpha scent permeate the air around them._ _

__“Are you the head Alpha?” Luna asks in a quiet voice._ _

__The boy’s eyes widen. “Y-you smell like Will… a-and blood.” he gasps softly. The girl’s face pales._ _

__“What’s the meaning of this?!” the second older male demands, standing and giving the girls a waves of his angry Beta scent._ _

__Luna steps close to him, their bodies almost touching. “You’re friend is badly injured.” she murmurs, voice just above a breath. “Our Alpha has done what she can, but he needs his pack leader to finish recovering.” Her voice is calm, quiet, but holds the weight and seriousness of the situation._ _

__The male returns to his twin. “Stanly, I believe them. We need to get Will to Bill.” he speaks reasonably._ _

__“Uh, not to seem mean,” Hazel pipes up, “but your Alpha should be expecting us too. Does the name ‘Penelope’ mean anything to you?” she asks almost rhetorically._ _

__There’s a click in the men’s eyes, and recognition in the teens’. “Of course. We’ll show you the way.” the Beta male nods once._ _

__The Beta named Ford instructs Clover as she drives the truck, followed by Luna and Stan’s cars. They park outside of a large cabin with the words, ‘MYSTERY SHACK’ on the roof._ _

__A blond gentleman in a goldish-yellow suit, a redheaded young lady, and a younger, platinum blonde teen girl come out onto the front porch._ _

__The brunette girl in Stan’s car is the first to say anything. “Bill! Will’s been hurt!”_ _

__The blond man’s face hardens, and Ford shows him to Luna’s car. When Rain opens the back seat, the scents of a female Alpha, Will, and blood practically pours out. Bill’s golden eyes burns with blue fire at the sight of his shirtless brother and the whitette female, with her bra, on under a fuzzy purple blanket. Will’s chest is covered in fresh scars, barely healed, and both are pale, clammy, and have labored breathing._ _

__“What happened?” Bill growls dangerously at Rain, who shrinks back and whimpers softly, eyes focus on the ground in panic and fear._ _

__“Our Alpha found him in the road.” Luna speaks up, stepping between the angry Alpha that isn't part of her pack, and the trembling Omega that is. “He was dying from too much blood loss and too many injuries to count.” she explains calmly. “She did what she could to keep him alive while we got to town, but she’s not the best at healing. Any other questions will have to wait and be answered by our Alpha.”_ _

__He seems to think it over, and the blue fire finally dies after a few minutes. He lifts Will in his arms and heads inside. “Red, bring the girl.” he orders the woman in the green plaid._ _


	3. Welcome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in Gravity Falls for the forseeable future, Bill decides to pick the brains of each girl individually. Surely they aren't just leaving a pre-existing pack for no reason, right? 
> 
> First up, the Alpha.

_“Red, bring the girl.” he orders the woman in the green plaid._

____

____

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amber eyes slide open, taking almost a full minute to focus. She’s in a cabin-esque room, warm and comfortable under a colorful quilt. Slowly, Penelope rises. There’s a bedside table to the right, a wardrobe farther down against the right wall, and a naked vanity on the left wall. There are no pictures, making the room uncomfortably detached and obviously unused. Nothing personalizes the room, so the quilt stands out with it’s loud pinks, yellows, and purples.

Penelope slides off the bed carefully, the wooden floors feel real and worn with time beneath her bare feet, which tingle strangely, like the blood is only now flowing back. Aside from her undergarments, she wears only a gradient sweater of deep indigo and royal blue with a silver dreamcatcher on the front. Thankfully, the sweater is long, and stops at mid-thigh.

It’s quiet outside the room, but when she cracks the door open, the sound of voices comes from down the hall on her left. She makes her way towards the voices, recognizing her friends’ tones and scents mingling faintly with other scents- one in particular that she finds strange that she first picked up when she was pressed against the blue haired Omega- but all masked under the heavy presence of food.

Speaking of the Omega, had he lived? The air in the house seemed to be light and cheerful, not mourning or hostile, so things must be okay… _‘Right?’_

When she steps into the large dining room, set with lunch, everyone stops and turns to look at her.

She blushes, and feels she has the right to with so many strangers and her being so underdressed. 

“It’s so great to see you awake and moving, Miss Penelope.” A blond man in the gold-ish suit approaches her first, being ever so gentleman-like. He seems to embody that peculiar scent as he holds out a black gloved hand for her to shake. “I’m Bill Cipher. It’s a pleasure to officially meet you.”

Oh shit. This is the Alpha. “Hello Mr. Cipher.” she murmurs with a small smile, taking the offered hand firmly, but shyly. “I’m so sorry if I overstepped myself by assuming to save one of your pack. I-I didn't want to make a bad impression by having come across one of your own and not save them, incurring your anger, but I’ll admit I risked healing what could have been an exile and-”

He stops her rambling by patting her hand, which he's still holding, with his free one. “There’s nothing to apologize for!” he emphasizes with an assuring smile. “In fact…” he trails off, releasing her hand as he turns and makes a ‘come here’ motion.

The blue man from before, now in a new suit, rises and approaches them sheepishly. “Will? Is there anything you would like to say to Miss Penelope?” Bill coaxes in a polite voice.

Will shuffles his feet, glancing at the whitette before blushing darkly and looking at his feet. “Um, th-thank you for saving me, Miss. I-I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been there.”

A soft, teasing look settles on her face. “Probably freeze death. The cold had slowed the bleeding from your wounds.” she replies, the right side of her mouth quirked up a bit. “But I’m glad you’re better. I was really worried that I hadn’t done enough in time, so seeing you up and about is fantastic. And please, just call me Penelope.” she flashes a small grin.

Bill watches how Will blushes and stammers around the new female, and immediately begins to devise a wonderful, beautiful, conniving way to make these five girls a part of his pack. Permanently.

Will can thank him later.

+++

After Penelope acquires jeans, everyone returns to lunch.

“The roads are closed, Penny.” Luna informs her friend and temporary Alpha with respect, a show for the watching wolves. She watches Penelope’s eyes, which are well composed. But she sees the hidden emotion; a long, exhausted ‘fuuuuuck’ that takes place deep within the recesses. “Alright. I’ll call the other Alphas and explain the situation.” she murmurs calmly, her face and voice not giving to her mental dilemma. 

“I called them a few days ago to inform them that our tardiness was due to a mishap with an injured second you offered to heal and are recovering from bringing the second back from the brink of death. They were very understanding.” Luna speak calmly, respectfully. Penelope nods slowly, wondering just how long she was asleep. “It was the best course of action. Thank you.” The Alpha murmurs softly.

“Do you like your sweater?” the brunette female teen inquires eagerly.

Penelope blinks a few times before the words register. “Oh, yes. It’s quite lovely.” the Alpha answers, touching the sweater lightly. “Dreamcatchers are my favorite.”

The teen grins, half mischievous, half knowing. “That’s great! I’m Mabel, by the way. And the sweater is my way of saying ‘thank you’ for saving Will.”

“Nice to meet you, Mabel.” Penelope smiles shyly.

“Alright, time for kids to go back to school.” Stan grumbles, rising from his empty plate. Mabel and the boy who looks almost exactly like her, the platinum blonde girl, the silver-white haired boy, and three redheaded boys of various ages all stand, taking their plates to the sink in the kitchen before leaving the huge cabin.

“Miss Penelope.” Bill speaks to get the female Alpha’s attention.

“Just Penelope is fine.” Penelope murmurs absently before remembering herself. “I... mean, it would seem weird to keep calling me that if we’re here for a while.” she amends.

Bill nods, smiling thoughtfully. “I’d like to speak to you alone, Alpha-to-Alpha.” he finishes patiently.

The whitette blushes in embarrassment, and wonders if she’s about to die. “Of course.” she murmurs.

The two Alphas leave their groups and enter a warm, cozy study, a fire half alive in the hearth. “Please, have a seat.” he gestures to the plush leather chair sitting across the mahogany desk from his own business-like one. Penelope sits daintily as he adds some wood to the fire.

“I’m curious, Dreamcatcher.” Bill begins casually, sitting behind his desk. “Why did you leave your old pack?”

Penelope is quiet for a moment. “By the time we left, there was no pack to leave. Some of us only said goodbye to family.” she answers quietly, looking at her hands. Bill doesn't let his surprise show, and files that information away for later research. “Luna’s parents were our pack leaders. They, um, had an unfortunate incident. But even as the only Alpha of age, the ‘adults’ weren’t willing to take me as their new Alpha.” Her lips waver. “Honestly, I’m glad they didn't. I’m a terrible Alpha.” She takes a shaky breath. “The next day, Rain tells us her relatives in Texas have offered places for her and anyone else who wishes to join them. I… didn't want to stick around and watch idiots stubbornly ignore their mistake. That, and I love pack life. So I decided to go with Rain. The others agreed for their own reasons.” Penelope shrugs.

“And Will? How did that happen?” Bill asks in an eerily stone-calm voice. He's most curious as to why she practically has no scent at all- hiding one’s scent is very hard and very advanced. After the huge faceful he'd got when they arrived, it just seems... odd.

Penelope shivers at the memory, eyes wandering to the fire. “The storm was practically blinding, and I almost missed this thing of blue and red rolling down a slope. Of course, I had to stop and see, since you don’t usually see blue and red in a snowstorm. Then saw what happened to him, and his scent hit me. I… could only think of saving him.” she murmurs, more to herself than to him, as if finally walking herself through it. “It was a stupid move on my part, since I’m not even half the healer Luna is, but I couldn’t ask something like that of her- as Alpha, I decided to carry out the healing, so I'd take an negative repercussions. His clothes were already shredded to Hell and back, and skin contact helps with healing, so I… did what I thought was necessary to help him.” she finishes softly.

Bill is quiet. An Alpha who didn’t have to bother herself with any other shifters she might come across, and apparently shit at healing, risked her own life to save one of his pack members- his brother, no less- and sits there, blushing, stammering, and putting herself down. He would be lucky to have an Alpha, as willing to put lessers before themselves as she is, in his pack. In fact, he _needs _more people like that.__

____

____

Not to mention, she made a pretty big impression on Will.

“Sounds to me like you were underappreciated in your old pack.” Bill sniffs, sitting back and crossing his legs like a four. Penelope looks back at him uncertainly. “I bet they were just intimidated by your hair.” She blushes darkly, too dark to be hidden by the fire, and bites her upper lip. _‘Bingo.’ _he thinks to himself.__

____

____

“I don’t see why.” he continues nonchalantly. “I mean, it’s like silken snow. It’s a marvelous rarity. Just look at Gideon- the white haired boy from earlier. Everyone around here just accepts it. Not to mention his pelt is just gorgeous under the full moon.” he sighs happily. “I’m sure Gideon would like to talk to you when he gets back from school.”

The chance to talk to someone who might be able to relate to her was too tempting to ignore. “I’ll ask him. Er, thank you, for letting us stay here.” she murmurs shyly. “It must be an inconvenience to you.”

“Nonsense!” Bill insists eagerly, a soothing rumble emitting from his chest. “We don’t get many others of our kind through here very often. I was honestly thankful for your visit. Our young, and some of our old, have known nothing outside of Gravity Falls. So I figured having new shifters come through, talk to them, explain their own traditions and experiences, would be a great learning opportunity.” he elaborates.

Penelope nods slowly. “If you don’t mind me asking… how many members are in your pack?” she asks curiously.

Bill is quiet for a moment. “Eighteen.” he answers carefully.

The Alpha female thinks over his words. The pack in Texas has sixty-one members, and fourteen Alphas. This pack has eighteen members, and so far only two Alphas, and only three females that she’s seen so far. There are less people to judge her here.

Perhaps she could stay?

“You will join us for the full moon tomorrow, yes?” the blond man inquires, breaking the whitette’s concentration. “Hm? Ah, if you’ll have us, yes.” she answers with a slight nod.

A thought crosses Bill’s mind, and he just has to ask. “Did you leave behind a mate, Penelope?” he questions innocently.

The question startles her. “N-no!” she blanches in disgust. “I could never bring myself to even consider being interested in one of those idiots!” Her words are strong, heated, and completely unlike her usual character. Her Alpha scent thickens and permeates the air, and the only words Bill can think to describe it is sweet, molten electricity. The whitette’s toned, muscled body tenses, giving a peek at how strong she really could be. Her eyes reflect the fire, only now as a blazing inferno; all her uncertainty and discomfort is gone. Her Alpha self is finally showing.

And as quickly as she changed, she reverts back, slumping back in the chair, scent dissipating so quickly, he immediately begins to miss it. “Sorry.” she mumbles, looking down at her hands. “I guess I’m still bitter about leaving.” 

“It’s perfectly fine.” he assures her earnestly. “You’ve gotten out of such a toxic environment, and even managed to get your friends out as well.” Bill smiles at her with understanding. “I only asked because most packs try to mate off female Alphas, as soon as they’re of age, to strong male Alphas. But you’re eighteen and unmated. It’s… fascinating.” he admits with genuine wonder.

Penelope blushes once more. “The only other Alpha will become of age in about three years and some change. I refuse to wait for an immature boy to challenge, and I will not submit to him.” she declares firmly.

‘Yep, not letting her leave. Nor her friends.’ Bill muses to himself.

Bill thanks Penelope for talking with him, and decides to spend the day giving her and her friends a tour of Gravity Falls. It's stopped snowing, so everything is is covered in an untouched white blanket. It's a beautiful winter wonderland.

By the time they return, the children are back from school. Hazel makes everyone sandwiches as a snack. Since seeing Bill carry his brother, the female omega has had her eyes on the golden blond man. He was tall, strong, undeniably sexy, and pack leader. Did she mention single?

As if her mentally drooling thoughts had pulled Penelope’s attention, her alpha frowns at her, amber eyes looking perplexed. Of course, Hazel knows that Penelope’s unique alpha power doesn’t lie in any psychic abilities such as mind reading, but that doesn’t make the piercing gaze any less direct in sending a shiver of discomfort and submission down her spine. She lowers he eyes to the floor, counting to ten before looking up again. Penelope is completely gone from the room. 

“Where’d Penny go?” Hazel inquires to Luna.

Luna shrugs, not looking up from her herb book. “She wanted to talk to Gideon.” is the only answer she gets from the otherwise preoccupied beta.

Seeing this as her chance, Hazel brings a plate of sandwiches to where Bill, Will, the Stan-twins, and Gideon’s parents sit. “Anyone want another?” she offers in a bubbly voice.

“Um, I’ll take one please.” Will pipes up. Hazel gives him a smile and holds out the plate to him. Everyone takes one save Bill. “Bill? Are you full?” she inquires politely.

Bill gives her an easy smile. “I’m terribly sorry, dear. I’m a picky eater, and sandwiches aren’t on my menu.”

She doesn’t let her disappointment show. “Oh, I’m so sorry! Is there something else I can make you?” she asks, voice full of worry.

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m still full from breakfast.” he answers politely. 

Having nothing left to say, Hazel returns to the kitchen before her face blooms red with embarrassment. How could he just shut her down like that??

Penelope’s first official day in Gravity Falls ends after a short run with Gideon through the forest, their pelts blending in with the snow-covered surroundings, and returning to the Mystery Shack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't decide if I want to attach the abilities to the end of every chapter, or just leave them on the first? Eh, lemme know.


	4. First Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls try to plan their next move.

_Penelope’s first official day in Gravity Falls ends after a short run with Gideon through the forest, their pelts blending in with the snow-covered surroundings, and returning to the Mystery Shack. ___

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Clover shuffles into Penelope’s temporary bedroom a little after midnight. The alpha looks up from the book Dipper had given her to see the puffy eyes of said sniffling omega. “Another nightmare?” she murmurs softly. 

The obviously upset female nods timidly. Penelope marks the book and sets it on the side table before patting the empty side of her bed. Now having permission to approach, Clover crawls under the thick quilt and cuddles up to her alpha friend, who strokes her hair gently. “You smell like the woods… and pack.” Clover mumbles into her friend’s chest. The whitette chuckles softly, before they lapse into silence.

“Wanna talk about it?” Penelope asks gently after a few minutes. “Not yet.” Clover manages to whimper out. The alpha female hums assuringly and continues to pet her friend’s hair. 

After about twenty minutes of quiet sniffling, Clover pulls herself together enough to speak again. “It started with my parent’s death.” she whispers. She shifts, pulling away enough to meet her friend’s eyes. Understanding and warmth shines in those amber depths that make her feel safe and protected. “A-and then… we arrived in Texas… and you were taken away from us because you’re an alpha… I didn't feel safe there. I-I woke up and went to Hazel, and tried to explain my fear, but she told me it would never happen and that I should go back to sleep. But I… Well, I…” she goes quiet for a second, face scrunched in thought. “To be honest, I like the idea of you as our alpha. You know us better than some strangers across the country. I guess I just really wish we had our own territory so you could stay our alpha.” Clover finishes, her face betraying her fear of Penelope’s rebuttal, her confusion at the cruel world, and her sadness in knowing that what she wants is near impossible. 

Penelope smiles gently. “I understand. To you, I’m the best choice as your alpha because you know me and how I’ll react in any given situation. The idea of being under some stranger and not knowing how they’ll take something terrifies you.” Clover nods eagerly, tears welling in her eyes again. 

The alpha sighs and nudges her friend to sit up, doing the same. “Care to add anything, Bill?” the whitette inquires teasingly. 

Her door opens to reveal the unashamedly grinning blond wearing only a pair of yellow silk pajama pants. The lack of a shirt shows the girls that every inch of his torso and arms are covered in strange symbols. Some give Penelope an eerily familiar vibe, but nothing she can actually place. “So sorry for the interruption, ladies. I saw Lucky here crying as she left Flowerchild’s room, and wanted to make sure she didn't do anything drastic.” he explains casually.

“Thank you for your concern.” Penelope inclines her head towards him slightly. Clover sniffles and leans her head on the inside of Penelope’s shoulder, against the side of her breast. “Clover can be sensitive about her dreams, though. It usually requires her to seek out someone emotionally stable.” the alpha female explains calmly.

“May I?” Bill gestures to the bed. Penelope is silent, waiting for Clover to decide. The omega nods shyly, pressing closer to her alpha. 

Bill sits at the foot, legs crossed ‘indian-style’. “It sounds to me like Lucky doesn’t want to go to Texas.” he starts nonchalantly.

“So I’ve gathered.” Penelope murmurs.

“N-no! I still want to go, I just… I’m scared.” Clover speaks up before fading into a small whisper.

“It doesn’t do well to lie to yourself, Lucky.” Bill gives her a slight frown. “You only want to go because Dreamcatcher here is going, and she’s the closest thing to the perfect alpha that you’ve ever known.” He doesn’t miss Penelope’s jaw tighten, but gives no indication that he saw it. He smiles kindly at Clover. “How about this; you girls could stay here.” 

Both girls’ eyes widen in shock. “Wait, really? We could stay?” Clover gasps softly. She doesn’t move away from Penelope, but it’s apparent that he has her complete attention. And Penelope’s face is closed off from the world behind a look of deep, mind-bending thought.

His grin is back. “Absolutely. You guys have made friends with my pack so quickly, I’m actually quite impressed.” He slides off the bed. “You don’t have to answer now. But as long as you’re in Gravity Falls, the offer stands. Goodnight, ladies.” With that, he exits the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

They don't see his smirk as he leaves.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

The next morning, Penelope gathers the other three members of their small group, bringing them back to her room for a private meeting. She even takes to making soundproof sigils around the room. 

“Pack meeting? So early?” Hazel whines as she curls up with the pillows, looking more grumpy than sleepy.

“It’s important.” Penelope replies flatly, sitting at the foot of the bed, on the corner closest to the door. “We have more options for how we wish to proceed.” she states without missing a beat. 

“Options?” Luna inquires cautiously. 

Penelope looks at Clover, who shifts slightly. “Bill’s offered to let us stay and become a part of his pack.” The blonde announces shyly.

“Wait, what?! Really??” Hazel squeaks loudly. This could be her chance!

“I won’t make you continue any further if you want to stay.” Penelope speaks up calmly. “But Rain still needs an escort to Texas, which I will see through to the end. Then I will decide if I’ll come back.” she announces in a voice that is carefully void of emotion.

Luna speaks up. “Well, the full moon is tonight, right? We know what they’re like in their human forms, so this should be a great chance to see how they are as wolves.” she rationalizes.

Their alpha nods in agreement. “Bill has invited us to join them. And you’re right- no one can fake anything or lie in animal form. They’re nice enough as humans, but if they turn out to be uncooperative as beasts, then we’ll be leaving tomorrow morning.” Her voice is firm with an Alpha’s decision.

Unable to disobey a direct order from the Alpha they are sworn to, however temporarily, the other girls nod their consent.

“Okay, but can we take a moment to talk about how weird Bill and Will smell?” Hazel pipes up, interrupting what could have been a dramatic end to this chapter.

“You mean the off-set one that smells like they did it in purpose?” Rain inquires, wrinkling her nose. “It also makes this… low… I can only describe it as an ancient humming noise, and they glow a dark orange all the time.”

Penelope’s face draws inward in thought, inwardly thankful that it wasn’t just her. “Bill is obviously the most powerful Alpha we've come across. And Will is his brother. It could be a family trait.”

“If it helps, it is a suppression spell.” Rain adds uncertainly. “I've never seen one so complicated and thorough, though. I mean no disrespect, Penny, but they make yours look like… well, amateurish.” she tries the word, face scrunched in thought.

“Maybe they've travelled and learned a few things.” Clover offers.

“Maybe they're stronger than they let on.” Penelope murmurs, more to herself than to them.

“Or maybe it really is just a family trait, like you said before.” Hazel reminds the whitette, not wanting them to ruin the image of the male Alpha she has in her mind. The Omega's eyes glancing to the clock on the wall. “Shit, can we save this for another time? Mabel asked for our help in the kitchen today.”

Quickly, the others agree to not discuss the strangeness of their hosts… for the time being.

_\+ Weeeeeeeeeee!! +_

Twilight finds the Alaskan natives naked and sitting together, drawing in the cold, icy air and resonating themselves with the different yet familiar vibrations of the nature around them. Familiar as a part of the earth, but different as they're so far from the place they know best.

And as they exhale as one, their change is painless and effortless as their skin falls away like water to leave fur in its’ wake.

Because of the cold weather that their ancestors have braved for generations, the girls have varying shades of thick, monochrome pelts.

Luna is the darkest with a pure pitch black pelt that doesn’t hide her at all with the moon’s silver glow bouncing off the white snow. Next is Rain’s, being a solid storm grey with a single thick streak of black that goes from her nose, over her head, down her back, and to the tip of her tail. After her on this gradual lightening is Hazel, who is a mousy gray with darker patches, much like wolves in the Tundra. Next is Clover, the only of the group who actually has a gray-blonde underbelly with dark brown and black covering her back and most of her muzzle and face. And last is Penelope, who is- you guessed it- pure white like the snow. If not for the fiery eyes, she would blend in perfectly. They wait motionlessly, the omegas laying as close to their alpha as they can without hindering her movements should a threat arise. Their beta flanks the alpha’s left, both the higher ranks still with anticipation. 

It’s like the world around them takes a long, serene pause, as if to take in the sight of them. And the Gravity Falls pack emerges from between the trees. 

Bill and Will are the most obvious- having solid gold and cerulean pelts. The Corduroy family can be spotted because of their russet pelts speckled with grey. Gideon is like a twin to Penelope, save he’s much smaller than her.

_“My, aren’t you girls a stunning sight.”_ Bill appraises cheekily as he slowly approaches them. _“Good evening, Bill.”_ Penelope greets him, echoed by her friends.

Penelope steps forward to meet him halfway, and Penelope licks his muzzle lightly in proper greeting to a hosting alpha, or to an alpha with more power. Bill returns the gesture, and gives a sharp-toothed grin. _“Enough with these silly formalities. Let’s hunt!”_ He throws back his head and howls, and they take off, him at the lead. 

As they run, they easily fall into pace with the local pack. Stan and Penelope flank Bill, with Luna, Wendy, Pacifica, Wendy’s dad, Stanford, and Dipper behind them, and the omegas following closely behind the betas. 

The omegas fall back at Bill’s silent command, the Alaskan omegas going with them. 

The prey is a large, massive bear. Penelope stares at it, perplexed, as they silently surround it from the shadows. A grizzly? They were going to take down a grizzly?!? 

_“Part of our job is to keep normal creatures out of our territory. Gravity Falls is a sanctuary for mythical creatures. Normal creatures are forbidden, but we always get one that just doesn’t understand the memo.”_ Ford explains from the white wolf’s right. _“And the bigger predators like this usually don’t leave without a fight, so it saves us time by hunting it rather than trying to convince it to leave.”_ Bill finishes on her left. Luna and Penelope nods in unison at the logical reasoning. 

Bill is the first to creep out of hiding with Penelope and Stan flanking him. A small thrill goes through the blond alpha at finally having two powers at his back. He feels more complete and confident in his pack as a working unit, even if it’s under the guise of a temporary thing. But he'll work more on that later. 

Seeing the three wolves, the bear immediately rears up on its hind legs, roaring threateningly. It’s tired and hungry. The freak snow storm has left him with a shortage of food, forcing him to wander farther from his den to forage. He’s tired, hungry, and not in the mood to deal with wolves. 

The betas slowly stalk forth from all sides, and the grizzly panics. 

It charges Bill, whom leaps at it with the other two alphas. Bill sinks his teeth into it’s left shoulder while Stan locks his jaw on it’s right leg. Penelope goes for the lower left abdomen, seeing as the left arm is immobilized. Blood gushes from all three wounds, and Penelope manages to tear back flesh to reveal the muscle beneath. The grizzly bellows in pain knocking the whitette aside as the betas attack. Snarls, ripping flesh, and pained roars fill the air. Penelope quickly regains herself, shaking off the pain in her leg, and returns to the fray, managing to clamp her maw down on the exposed throat. With all her might, muscles burning fiercly, she pulls, and the satisfying sound of wet ripping is followed by a few gurgling, dying gasps before the bear goes still, and it’s eyes glaze over. 

Bill raises his head, muzzle drenched in blood, and howls in triumph. The others in the hunting party follow suit, and are answered by the omegas who aren’t too far off. The omegas emerge, and Bill proudly displays the kill before bloodlust takes everyone over, and they feast like the beasts they are. 

__*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

_“Dawn will break soon.”_ Penelope alerts her friends as she rises from her spot with Clover and Will easily, Luna having healed her sprained leg, the other Alaskans following suit. Since she has yet to master selective communication, it goes to all present shifters. 

_“What are you thinking, Dreamcatcher?”_ Bill inquires, raising his head from relaxing with Dipper and Ford. 

Amber eyes regard him thoughtfully for a moment. _“We have a tradition where we honor the coming sun after a full moon night. Our ancestors revelled in the power of the sun just as much as the moon. You are welcome to watch.”_ With that she turns back to her pack and as one, they shift, again like water cascading off to reveal naked flesh. Luna starts the song, a high, clear soprano before it's followed by words of a near-dead language. Penelope raises her voice next in a rich contralto, and then Hazel adds her sweet mezzo-soprano, all of them stomping to give a beat that must usually be held by drums. Bill makes another note of this. The sky begins to lighten with the beginnings of dawn. The Cipher brothers in particular find themselves enthralled on another level from the rest of their pack, not having heard anyone speak- let alone sing- that language in a very long time, and Bill wonders if they know what they're singing. 

All five sing together what must be the chorus, leaping, twirling, and stomping gracefully in their circle of familiarity in a world of strangeness and uncertainty. It's enchanting, and the world forest seems to have fallen silent, echoing their voices as far as they'll reach. Magical creatures stop, attention focused on the sweet, crystalline song of life and death, sun and moon, spirits and rebirth. 

Clover sings next, and then Rain, both sopranos, but their part is more of a playful back and forth. The sky gets brighter, as if eager to listen to more of their words. Their skin practically glows a soft golden color, like dancing goddesses. 

The other three girls jump in with perfectly practiced timing, uncaring about the watching outsiders. They are lost in the ancient rhythm as they continue to dance around, and around, and around, voices melded into a harmony that has spanned throughout time and place. The pink and blue sky eagerly taking in their words and growing brighter with their praise. 

The circle the five make faces inwards as they sing the next line, but the final words are spoken with all of them facing the rising sun at the same moment the first of it peaks over the edge of them treeline. Honestly, the sight is something akin to magical, even though it’s probably just from years and generations of practice and timing. 

Will is the first to clap, having shifted back at some point during the girls’ mesmerizing performance. Everyone else joins in quickly, applauding the stunning performance. 

"That's quite the song." Bill compliments. "I do believe that's an old language." 

Luna nods, chest heaving from the exertion like the other four. "We know the words, and what they mean, but we couldn't hold a conversation in that lanugage to save our pelts." she elaborates just a bit. 

“Can you teach that to us??” Mabel inquires eagerly. 

Rain and Clover laugh breathlessly, Penelope smiling, at her excitement. “I’m sure your brother and uncles would have a thing or two to say about you dancing naked in the moonlight.” Wendy chuckles to the brunette. “Give it at least another three years.” Luna puffs gently with a grin. 

“Three years? Does that mean you’ve made a decision?” Bill asks, feigning innocent curiosity. 

Luna’s mouth closes and she looks to Penelope. “I will escort Rain to Texas. Anyone who wishes to stay can do so. I will return after I have made sure she is safe in her new pack.” The Alpha female announces calmly as her breathing evens out. 


	5. Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill questions Luna

_“I will escort Rain to Texas. Anyone who wishes to stay can do so. I will return after I have made sure she is safe in her new pack.” the Alpha female announces calmly as her breathing evens out._

Bill’s face splits into a huge grin. He will have to work harder to convince Droplet to stay before it’s too late. “That’s the best news I’ve heard in a while.” he beams. But a moment later it’s gone. “The storm is supposed to pick back up again later today. In fact, it’s supposed to be bad for a long while. You’re looking at over a month- two weeks at least.” he informs them solemnly. 

Penelope’s face hardens slightly. “We’ll deal with that later. For now, I think we all need showers and some real food.” There are murmurs of agreement amongst the two packs. 

The blond male offers a pleasant smile. “Of course. How about I make pancakes?” he offers. 

The Gravity Falls pack makes a collective groan. “What? The ones I made last time weren’t that bad!” Bill protests half heartedly. 

“If by ‘not that bad’, you mean that you didn't set the kitchen on fire, but the pancakes could still be used as hockey pucks, then yeah, not as bad.” Stan grumbles, making the Alaskan girls giggle. 

Hazel and Rain end up making breakfast with the help of Mabel, Wendy, and Pacifica. Everyone laughs and chatters over pancakes, bacon, and eggs. 

“Clover!” Mabel bursts suddenly, startling Rain. The blonde in question looks up from her stack of pancakes, blue eyes wide in question. “Can you help me with a new knitting pattern? Luna said you were a wiz with them.” the tween girl asks, pouting cutely for effect. 

“Oh… okay, sure.” Clover answers with a confused, but sweet smile. 

“Psst.” a male voice pulls Luna out of her own inner babble. Her eyes slide to the left to see Bill grinning at her. “Walk with me, Artemis.” he insists as he motions for her to go with him. Immediately wary, she does as asked. 

The icy wind of outside makes Luna cross her arms and hunch her neck down into her turtleneck just a little bit. She walks beside the Alpha, acutely aware that he could overpower her at any moment. 

And Penelope wouldn’t be able to stop it. That thought alone sets the eldest of the small pack on edge. She knows she has to be careful. 

“So why did you decide to go along with all of this?” Bill inquires casually as they stroll through the woods. Aside from the moaning winds and the crunch of snow underfoot, everything is peaceful and quiet. Snow falls steadily and Luna wonders how long they’ll be outside. 

She thinks about the question in thoughtful silence for a long moment. “My parents were the Alphas of our previous pack. We were thirty-two strong. And when they… died…” she takes a deep breath to steady herself. “Penelope was the only Alpha of age. But she… she’s not very confident.” Luna brushes the snow off a stump and sits on it. Bill regards her with thoughtful golden eyes. “The ‘adults’ they… well, they didn't want a ‘child’ in charge of them. More specifically, a girl.” Her lip curls slightly in disgust. “The only other Alpha anywhere near close enough to take over was Quinn, and he has another three years. Quinn’s full of himself, so obviously none of us wanted to wait around for his ego to get inflated any further.” 

Bill gives her a small smile. “It’s adorable how you and Dreamcatcher use ‘we’ and ‘us’, like it was a group decision.” He shakes his head. “I want to hear _your_ reason, Artemis. Why did you decide to leave your hometown?” 

At this, the Beta bites the inside of her lower lip. “I… couldn’t save my parents.” she begins quietly, looking down at her hands. The left one has a long, jagged scar across the back of it that she knows to trail halfway up her forearm, thin and pale pink from her healing abilities. “I was in the backseat when the truck hit us head-on. I happened to have pillows with me- we were getting rid of all our old ones for new ones. They absorbed most of my impact, but my parents…” She shakes her head, willing the heat stinging the backs of her eyes to not become tears. “I stumbled out of the car, coughing. The smell of blood and smoke and burning was so, so thick.” Luna swallows, finding her throat dry. “I pulled them out of the wreck. Dad’s legs were gone, and his pulse was weak. Mom wasn’t breathing, and her pulse was faint. She… had a piece of metal sticking out of her body. It had obviously pierced her left lung.” Her hands tighten on each other, barely trembling with the strength and frustration she pours into the hold. “I’m one of the best healers in the country. I should’ve… I should’ve been able to save them.” she repeats, more like she’s trying to convince herself rather than him. 

Bill frowns slightly. “Dealing with death is always tricky.” he allows carefully. “All our power can’t bring someone back from the dead. As far gone as your parents were, they most likely had accepted their fate.” He kneels in front of her, taking her clenched hands in his. “Death can be gentle; she can be warm, soft, and even merciful. But she can also be cold, relentless, harsh, and unforgiving.” Luna looks up enough to meet his understanding gaze, tears beginning to drip steadily down her pale face. “Your parents had resigned themselves to her, Artemis. And when they did, she wasn’t going to give them up. Not even all the healers in the world could have brought them back. That survivor’s guilt will ruin you.” 

The last sentence brings a small smile to Luna’s face. “That sounds like what Penelope said.” she whispers before laughing quietly. “But she didn't talk so easily about Death as an entity.” 

“Not many do.” Bill allows, tilting his head slightly, filing away another note to ask Penelope her opinion on Luna's position. 

There’s a long moment of silence where they just take in their surroundings. “I… I guess I’m running away from that guilt.” Luna murmurs, looking down at their hands- his are so much warmer that her’s. “I’ve felt more comfortable since we left- like my body is my own again. And being here… I can feel the magic of this place. It’s almost like it was meant to be my home. It might also be why I agreed to stay here.” she admits, seeing no reason to keep secrets from the one she will soon call her leading Alpha. 

Hearing that, Bill breaks out into a grin. “Yes, the supernatural aura that naturally surrounds Gravity Falls is the main reason why my brother and I settled here. Granted, not all of our kind find this place as homey and welcoming as we do, but whenever we find one, it’s always a thrill to know that we aren’t alone.” 

Her smile is less reserved this time, more warm. “I believe it’s that part of my past that led me to go with Penelope and Rain. But with all the memories we’ve made together, I wouldn’t change my decision for the world.” she declares firmly, thought quietly. 

“That’s good to hear.” Bill nods. “I’d hate for you to regret coming here.” 

An unladylike snort escapes Luna before she can stop herself. “I regret many things, and I am reminded of them every day. But when I’m with my friends, I don’t have the thought capacity to cater to those depressing thoughts. It’s one of the things I love about them.” 

Bill laughs- a small, light, but honest laugh, and wonders what else she could possibly have done. “I take it you don’t get to just stop and talk to people often, Artemis.” he teases, standing. He offers her a gloved hand. 

She takes it with a single raised eyebrow and a slight frown. “I’m usually making sure someone’s not dying. I don’t get to sit around and be sociable, Bill.” 

He holds his hands up. “I didn't mean it like that, Artemis. I just didn't think someone as poised as you would cry in front of strangers.” 

That makes her pause. “You’re right.” she allows, putting up a thoughtful front as she uses the cold of her tears freezing on her face to sober her emotions back in line. 

Bill watches quietly as the female carefully pieces her mask back together. A small thought in the back of his mind wondered how much it would take the other four to cry, but he puts that away for later as Luna rubs her eyes and Bill smells something that reminds him of when he was younger- when he and Will sat by the fire in their cabin, their mother grinding herbs and the bitterness mingling with the smell of cypress as she read diligently over the leather and parchment books passed down through the generations. But despite the soothing scent rolling off of her in waves, he feels only a gentle healing aura from the young lady, not the motherly one his mom had. 

Luna lowers her hands, eyes not even red or puffy. She must have healed her eyes. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable by crying. I know-” she begins calmly. 

“No, no, you’re fine.” he flashes her a grin. “I’m flattered. Strong women only cry when they’re either alone or feel safe around someone else.” 

She flushes a pale pink. “Um, I suppose so, yes.” she admits, obviously the uncomfortable one. 

**Author's Note:**

> OMEGA abilities include a vast understanding of natural navigation, being sensitive to the emotions of others (and, in some rare cases, being able to influence them to a slight degree, like Will, Robbie, and Mabel can do), pheromone manipulation, botanical communication, and a few others. 
> 
> BETA abilities range from healing to perceptive visions; being able to see auras, clairvoyance, precognition, hypnosis, and each individual beta controls a single element that they have an affinity for, as well as occasionally developing an Omega ability. 
> 
> ALPHA powers include Beta powers (usually more powerful), as well as being able to amplify other wolves’ abilities, shifting weather (*cough* Bill *cough*), astral projection, and even mind control. However, all shifters have telepathy with each other and the ability to manipulate darkness and shadows. Since Bill and Will are immortals, a very specific gene that is almost extinct, they’ve had years to accumulate powers that have never surfaced in mortal shifters. Will could be just as powerful as Bill, but a fear that was instilled in him when he was very young is the main reason why he’s an omega and not an alpha like his twin brother. Honestly, I don’t feel the need to change that. Will as an omega is friggin’ adorable.


End file.
